<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in the Denial of Submission by JeromeClarke107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669324">Adventures in the Denial of Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107'>JeromeClarke107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About a lot of things, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeff Winger, Dom Ian Duncan, Dubious Consent (just to be safe), Jeff is in denial, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jeff Winger, and being a bottom, like being into men, semi-drunk sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking in on the girls in the study group having an interesting conversation about him, Jeff feels the need to prove that if he were to be gay (hypothetically, of course), he would definitely be a top. Not a bottom. No matter what Britta thinks.<br/> His attempt to prove himself, however, goes awry when Ian Duncan turns out to be much more of a top than Jeff ever expected. And he, maybe, doesn't hate it, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Duncan/Jeff Winger, Mentioned Jeff Winger/Britta Perry, Mentioned Jeff Winger/Michelle Slater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in the Denial of Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt from the first Angst and Fluff Prompt List by hellsdemonictrinity on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Prompt: That's not gonna happen</p>
<p>*Dubious consent tag is just to be very much super duper cautious. Jeff and Duncan are slightly drunk when they have sex, and Jeff tells him to wait once or twice in an attempt to shift the power balance and Ian doesn't, but Jeff is a willing participant and changes his mind relatively quickly.</p>
<p>I don't want to trigger anyone so if any of these things concern you, please proceed with caution.</p>
<p>Also, I'm such a slut for bottom! Jeff, it probably isn't healthy at this point.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff Winger’s used to being the center of attention when he walks into the study room; the group still flocks to him like a natural leader and he likes to think, most of the time, that he can control the conversation when things start to get out of hand.</p>
<p>Then he walks in on the girls arguing about him, and what should be the realization of one of his favorite daydreams, becomes a complete and total nightmare.</p>
<p>He gets there before the rest of the guys show up (the other three have a longer class on the other side of campus in the afternoon) and the three girls keep talking about him like he hasn’t just walked in the room.</p>
<p>“We should ask him,” Annie says as she nods her head towards him, looking mostly at Britta as she refuses to back down from a challenge.</p>
<p>“Girls,” Shirley starts, trying to gain some kind of control over the situation. The moment she looks at Jeff, a bright blush appears on her cheeks and she turns away from him. He’s not sure he even wants to know.</p>
<p>“You can ask him all you want. He’ll never admit it,” Britta turns to look at him, a smirk appearing on her face. He’s grown accustomed to it as they’ve gotten closer, and he’s come to know that it always means he’s about to be confronted. He rarely wins when she gets like this, and he begins to prepare insults in his mind to counter whatever she’s going to throw at him.</p>
<p>“Telling them how wonderful I am in bed?”</p>
<p>Britta smiles at him, “Not exactly. It does relate to you and your performance, though.”</p>
<p>“I don’t recall asking for constructive criticism.”</p>
<p>Annie’s face starts to turn red, too, and she reaches across the table for Britta’s hand to urge her to stop, “Come on, Britta. We can finish this discussion later.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Shirley pipes in, her voice even more manipulative and sweet than usual, “I’d kind of like his input on this one.”</p>
<p>Britta and Annie both turn to look at her in surprise,”Thought you didn’t speak of such taboo subjects? Had a change of heart?” </p>
<p>The look on Annie’s face tells Jeff that she’d slap her if she wasn’t on the other side of the table.</p>
<p>Shirley clears her throat, “Well...we all make exceptions now and again.”</p>
<p>Britta turns back to Jeff, “Have you ever had sex with a man, Jeff?”</p>
<p>He sighs and looks at her disapprovingly; it’s the same look that’s usually shot at him from across the table.</p>
<p>“Ok, Pierce,” he mocks, but answers the question when he doesn’t get a rise out of her, “No, for the thousandth time, I’m not gay.”</p>
<p>Annie stares down at the table while Shirley watches intently. Jeff smiles at her; she can’t say no to gossip or drama regardless of who gets caught in the crossfire. It’s one of the most admirable things about her.</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask if you were gay, Jeff. I asked if you’ve ever had sex with a man.”</p>
<p>He tilts his head, “Short story, no. Long story-”</p>
<p>Britta shakes her head, “I don’t need the long story; no need to prove your masculinity to me. I’m well aware of what you’re capable of.”</p>
<p>He smirks until he realizes that she’s smirking, too. He’s not sure how giving him a compliment gives her the one-up, but based on the look on her face, she’s got him.</p>
<p>“Hypothetically, based on my own personal experiences, Jeff would absolutely be the bottom if he were gay. Or bi or pan or any of the above.”</p>
<p>Jeff cocks his head while the other girls stare at him in anticipation, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Annie says, her eyes cast downward and her cheeks bright pink,” If there were two guys and one was on top and one was on the bottom, you’d be-”</p>
<p>He cuts her off immediately when he realizes where this is going, “No. No, absolutely not.”</p>
<p>He starts to stand up but sits back down when Britta grabs his wrist and urges him back towards the table, “Come on, Jeff. It doesn’t make you any less straight to answer this question. If anything, it proves that you’re comfortable enough with your masculinity to talk in hypotheticals.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, “I would be a top, hypothetically, but that’s not gonna happen. Ever. So it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Annie looks triumphant for a brief moment before Britta bursts out laughing.</p>
<p>“That’s so cute! You think you’d be a top.”</p>
<p>His eyes must get really wide because the other girls start snickering, too.</p>
<p>“I would be!”</p>
<p>Britta shakes her head, “Jeff, you only date women with domineering personalities who are willing to completely take control in bed.”</p>
<p>He snorts and Annie and Shirley go back to waiting in quiet anticipation, smiling knowingly at each other.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. I’ve had sex with a lot of girls, and none of them are the same.”</p>
<p>Britta smiles, “And the only two you’ve had anything even remotely long-term with were me and Slater.”</p>
<p>“So, I like strong women. It doesn’t mean I want some guy to stick his dick in me.”</p>
<p>“Jeffrey!” Shirley looks appalled, and he meets her eyes as the frustration begins to settle in.</p>
<p>“You three started this, not me.”</p>
<p>Britta continues on as if Shirley never interrupted.</p>
<p>“Bullshit. You’re the most submissive guy I’ve ever been with. You would’ve let me fuck you all over Greendale if I’d wanted to.”</p>
<p>Jeff shakes his head, “Whatever, Britta. I’m not submissive, either.”</p>
<p>She turns back towards the other girls and proceeds, “He likes to be tied up to the bed or with his hands behind his back, even. Sometimes he likes it when you edge him, when you get him right on the brink and-”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jeff stands up and grabs his bag, starts walking out the door.</p>
<p>He barely hears Britta yell after him as he goes, “You’re still a bottom, Jeff! You can’t deny it forever.”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>It bothers him.</p>
<p>It bothers him a lot. More than it should.</p>
<p>If there’s one thing he’s grateful for, it’s that Britta didn’t mention all of the <i>other<i> kinky things they did together. He’d come uncomfortably close to letting her peg him once, and there’s no way Pierce would’ve ever let him live that down.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But, possibly even worse than the conversation itself, Jeff can’t help but acknowledge that there was something about it that irked him in ways he doesn’t like to admit. He’s never wanted to have sex with a man before, has never imagined himself in that kind of position. He’s not a bottom, and if he were a gay man, he wouldn’t be a bottom then, either.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite knowing himself better than any of his friends could ever dream to, there’s a part of him that’s desperate to prove them wrong.The thought of being penetrated is fucking terrifying, but he isn’t a bottom so it doesn’t matter. He maybe, sort of likes being dominated by women. That doesn’t mean he’s gay though, or that he can’t be on top, just because he likes being tied down to the bed and when girls get a little rough with him sometimes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Britta was right about that. Her and Slater had both enjoyed tying him up and taking control, and he hadn’t minded it. Had liked it, even.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i> On a hunch, after about a week of avoiding the study group and running each scenario through his head over and over, talking himself out of it and back into it again, Jeff decides to take a leap of faith. He has to prove that he’d be a top (not to himself, of course, but to his stupid, intrusive friends); he’s not submissive. He’s not. So he calls Duncan over for a late night of watching soccer and drinking beer, and tells himself that he’ll only go far enough to prove his point. He would be a top, and Duncan would be desperate for his cock and he’d know that he’s not a fucking bottom.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And that would be the end of it. He would send Duncan to a bar where he could pick up some random prostitute to fulfill his needs and Jeff would have the satisfaction of knowing that if he were to be gay (hypothetically), he would be a top.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s always seen the way Duncan’s looked at him, has caught him undressing Jeff with his eyes on more than one occasion. It never bothered him (he caught Alan doing it a lot, too), but now, he’s sure it will play to his advantage if he plays his cards right.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After two or three beers between the two of them, barely enough to make either of them even slightly tipsy, Jeff asks the question he’s been waiting to ask all night.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Have you ever slept with a guy before, Ian?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He knows the way using his friend’s first name works, the way it makes him feel. He’s done it a few times, once when he desperately needed Spanish test answers and once when he needed him to shut up in the courtroom. Now he uses it to get his attention, to appeal to his infatuation with Jeff that he tries so hard to conceal.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Duncan’s hand finds Jeff’s thigh and starts sliding downward, between his legs.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you want me to teach you what I know, sweetheart?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It wouldn’t be seductive at all, Jeff decides, if it wasn’t for the accent. British accents can make anything seem seductive, especially when the person’s hand is starting to move over your crotch. Even if you don’t really like them that way. Definitely, don’t like them that way.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff thinks for a moment before he decides not to think about it. He nods silently, and before Jeff can come up with any sort of move, Ducnan leans forward and kisses him. <br/>He tastes like scotch, and as his tongue pushes into Jeff’s mouth, he can’t help but kiss him back as Duncan lays him on his back on the couch. It’s Jeff’s favorite scotch, the one he’d introduced Duncan to after he’d won the case for him. God, it’s been so long since he’s tasted it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ve never done this, yeah?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff shakes his head. He’s beginning to lose his nerve as Duncan starts kissing down his neck. It feels wrong somehow, Duncan’s hands on him. He tries to flip them over, but Duncan’s hands are firm on his shoulders, holding him down on his back against the couch cushions. He feels his stomach do a flip; Ian’s hands are strong on his shoulders, demanding and forceful.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s starting to grow hard despite himself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff starts unbuttoning his jeans and Duncan helps him pull them down, quickly pulling down Jeff’s underwear in turn. He pulls his slacks off and pulls his cock out, spits on his hand wets his member.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s ok. Jeff can still turn this around. He can slide his hands up to Duncan’s hands to regain some leverage. Duncan will think that Jeff’s going to let him ride him, and when Jeff is convinced enough that it’s going his way, he’ll call Duncan a cab.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Jeff tries to sit up again, he’s pushed roughly back down against the couch, and it doesn’t feel like it did when Britta held him down. It’s harder, desperate. Authoritative, almost.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lift your legs,” he commands, and Jeff hadn’t really expected it to be like this with Duncan, rapid and straight to the point.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait-I’m a top-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ducan cuts him off with a kiss and jerks Jeff’s legs up into the air, spreads them apart.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before Jeff can absorb what’s happening, Duncan’s tongue is pressed against his hole, licking around the outside before slightly pressing in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff lets out a groan despite himself and tries to get used to the strange feeling. He’s never been touched here before, and the sensation is almost too much. It’s incredibly...wet. Jeff can’t make up his mind whether he likes it or not. There’s something appealing about it, but the thought of Ian Duncan’s tongue on his ass isn’t the most delightful of images.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then Duncan’s fingers are pressing against his lips, pushing through them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He looks up from his place between Jeff’s legs for a moment, meets his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Suck them.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff follows his command eagerly, sucking on his fingers running his tongue over them as Ian’s mouth finds his hole again. He groans as Duncan presses deeper, and when Duncan pulls his fingers from Jeff’s mouth and starts pressing them against his ass, he suddenly remembers while he was doing this in the first place.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It wasn’t really supposed to go this far.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But Duncan’s fingers cause a strange mix of pleasure and pain inside him, and he throws his head back against a stiff pillow on the couch. When he feels Duncan’s dick press against him, he doesn’t even protest when he starts to press in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It hurts and feels wonderful all at the same time, and Jeff gasps into Ian’s mouth as he steals a kiss from his lips again, starts thrusting inside of him at a steady pace. He feels how Duncan’s cock begins to press against a sensitive place inside of him, and he can’t stop the moans and whimpers that start falling from his lips as Ian picks up the pace.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i> He feels his orgasm building as Duncan fucks him roughly, and when he starts stroking his cock, Jeff knows he won’t be able to hold on much longer.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ian-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His mouth is captured in a kiss as he comes, and Ian continues to fuck into him, drawing weak moans of pleasure from Jeff’s lips, until he finally orgasms inside of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They just lay there for a few moments, Ian panting on top of him and Jeff trying to wrap his mind around everything that just happened.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ian’s heavy weight on top of him as well as the sperm smeared between his legs forces him to accept what he’d been denying, what he wishes didn’t feel so good because he might still be able to deny it if it didn’t.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He quickly comes to the conclusion that the worst thing about this entire situation is that he’s going to have to admit that Britta was right.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>. . .</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He approaches Britta in the library on Monday morning, desperate to get the inevitable conversation over with as quickly as possible. Preferably, without the presence of the rest of the study group.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So you may have been right.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She smiles up at him, a glint in her eyes that tells him she already knows.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I may be a bottom. Maybe.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, I know.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He drops his head and squints his eyes closed, hopes it isn’t as bad as he thinks it will be.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who else?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, Duncan told everyone. He announced it to his first class this morning. You’re the talk of the school.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i> He sighs, “Of course he did.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Prepare yourself for study group today; Pierce is gonna be a nightmare.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jeff nods. If there’s anyone he doesn’t want to see right now, Pierce is at the very top of his list. He starts to walk away, his head hanging low as he avoids his classmates’ eyes, when he hears Britta call out for him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He turns toward her, wishing the conversation would just end so he could go hide in his car for the rest of his life.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Was it good?” She asks, her eyes glinting as they roam over his body.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stop picturing it,” he says, turning his back on her once more.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite everything, he still finds the strength to answer her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes. Unfortunately, it was.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He tries to ignore the shameless celebration coming from behind him, and promises himself that next time he needs someone to fuck, he certainly won’t be crawling back to Ian Duncan. Another guy though?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He isn’t ruling it out.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>